ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrating New Year's Day in Heroes Alliance FINAL
Celebrating New Year's Day in the Heroes Alliance FINAL series is one of the best semi-final scenes after Megamo and his masters are defeated at last. It takes place before they live happily ever after. Members present: * Optimus Prime * Shoutmon * Spider-Man * Red Power Ranger * Superman * Ace Bunny * Lexi Bunny * Danger Duck * Slam Tasmanian * Tech E. Coyote * Rev Runner * Jiban * Bycrossers * Isaac * Matthew * Sailor Moon * Star-Lord * Rocket Raccoon * Gamora * Drax * Groot * Dai Apolon * Mazinger Z * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Nice * Ultraman Jonias * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Ultra Seven * Daitetsujin 17 * SuperTed * Danger Mouse * Astro Boy * Speed Racer * Perry the Platypus * Batman * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Ant-Man * Wasp * Troy Tempest * Captain Scarlet * Tiger Ninestein * Sonic the Hedgehog * Mario * Atomic Betty * She-Ra * He-Man * Komble * Mike Summit * Ace McCloud * Fox McCloud * Cloud Strife * Strider Hiryu * Stacker Pentecost * Daniel Fortesque * Sir Arthur * King Arthur * Wildwing Flashblade * Naruto * Ryukendo * Supergirl * Superboy * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Green Hornet * The Flash * Flash Gordon * Duke * Snake Eyes * Scarlett * Lady Jaye * Roadblock * Deep Six * Barbecue * Snow Job * Xena * Conan the Barbarian * Robin Hood * Peter Pan * Xandir the Spellcaster * Toaster * Tahu * Gali * Lewa * Kopaka * Pohatu * Onua * Takanuva * Leonardo * Michelangelo * Raphael * Donatello * Throttle * Vinnie * Modo * Bucky O'Hare * Captain Simian * Liu Kang * Starcom * Solarman (Marvel) * Martian Manhunter * Aquaman * The Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Chiro * Hancock * Pac-Man * Mega Man * Mighty No. 9 * The Powerpuff Girls * The Fantastic Four * Axe Battler * X-Men * NightMan * The Tick * The Cape * Gekko Kamen * The Watchmen * The Mystic Knights of Tir-Na-Nog * Megaloman * Red Tiger * International Rescue * Underdog * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Batfink * The Doctor and his incarnations * Blake's 7 * Angus MacGyver * The Stone Protectors * The Dino Vengers * Ripster * Jab * Streex * Big Slammu * Paul Atreides * Bastian Bux * Zorro * Allan Quatermain * Judge Dredd * RoboCop * Layzner * Dancougar * Dragonar * L-Gaim * Gundam * Getter Robo * Grendizer * Duke Fleed * Dan-Guard * Raideen * Combattra * Captain Harlock * Voltes V * Daimos * Inazuman * Lion-O * Silverhawks * Mako and the Tigersharks * Danny Phantom * Dudley Puppy * Yin, Yang and Yo * The Monster Warriors * Monster Force * Big Hero 6 * Magnus the Robot Fighter * Sherlock Holmes * Chip n' Dale's Rescue Rangers * The Mighty Ducks * Darkwing Duck * Harry Potter * Frodo * Gandalf * Po the Panda * And many hundreds of others! Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New Year's Eve Category:New Year's Day